Mistletoe
by Harthad
Summary: Braces and Crutchie snow fluff. Winter, 1901.


Crutchie limped up to the steps of the Newsgirl's Lodging House bashfully, with one hand on his crutch and a hand behind his back. He leaned in close to the door, extending one hand to knock awkwardly on the green-painted wood. The dark brick building contrasted starkly with the powdery snow that drifted gently down from the gray sky. Crutchie didn't mind the cold, though. He ducked his head down, trying to control his blush. The door creaked open and a small, dirt-faced girl with two bows in her hair poked her head out.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

Crutchie jerked his head up. "Uh, is Braces there? Braces Fitzgerald."

Squeaker nodded, a grin appearing on her face. She dashed back inside. "Braces! Your boyfriend's 'ere!"

Braces chuckled Squeaker's description of Crutchie, "Alright, hang on!" Braces limped down to the door as quickly as she could. "Hey, what's up, Crutchie?" She grinned, glad to see the boy, despite the chilly weather. Braces had to admit, she loved the snow, but it was a little too freezing for her taste, these days.

"Hi," Crutchie got out, the heat rising to his cheeks. "I, uh, I know it's your birthday tomorrow, so I wanted to give you…." He revealed the package from behind his back. "This. Open it, please?" Crutchie smiled shyly, hoping she would like it.

Braces smiled, feeling a little sentimental, "Crutchie, ya didn't 'ave to." Braces noticed the look on Crutchie's face and grabbed the package, slowly tearing the paper. "You really didn', I don't celebrate my birthday." Braces went on, looking more at Crutchie than the package.

"Well, ya do now!" Crutchie insisted. "'Sides, we missed it last year. Wit' James an' all."

"Yeah, James an' all." Braces looked down, smiling, "Still, I didn't plan on ya bein' with me on my birthdays. I didn't 'spect that."

"Open the box," Crutchie gestured to her present.

Braces lifted the lid carefully, slowly as to not rush the moment. She didn't want to be too hasty, not at moments like this. She held the bottom part of the box as she pulled out a sweater, like the one Crutchie often wore, only a dark red instead of orange. "Crutchie, you didn't 'ave ta."

"I know I didn't 'ave tah, that's why I did it," Crutchie said bashfully. "'Appy Birthday, Braces."

Braces threw her arms around the boy, hugging him tightly. "Thank you!" She said through her uncontrollable grin, "Thank you so much."

Crutchie grinned down at her, happy that she liked it. "You'll wear it, won't ya?

Braces pulled away slightly, "Of course! Now I'll look like the rest o' the Newsies." Braces looked at the thing again, smiling still, before pulling it over her head quickly. "'S perfect."

"Yeah, perfect," Crutchie fumbled, looking down to the ground. He looked up at her again. "Like…like you." And he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips brushed against each other just barely, before Braces leaned in to meet his. Braces, no matter how many times they kissed, was always surprised by the pressure of his lips on hers, of the unfamiliarity of it all. She pulled him just a little closer, arms wrapped around his shoulders and her fingertips touching between his shoulderblades. She could feel his hands on her lower back, and the warmth between the two was just enough to fight off the winter chill. Braces pulled away just slightly after a moment, and looked up, only to see Squeaker holding a twig of mistletoe above their heads through the window. Braces chuckled lightly, leaning her forehead against Crutchie's.

Crutchie glanced up, a smile appearing on his face as well. Squeaker giggled, disappearing back into the house. She closed the window so that a flurry of snow drifted down onto Braces and Crutchie. An unbidden memory lept into his mind, of another loving girl he might have held at one point—not so very long ago. But they never got the chance. Crutchie wrapped his arm around Braces' middle, holding her tight.

"You alright, Crutchie?" Braces asked quietly, breathing slowly, trying as hard as she might to prolong the moment.

"I'm alright if you're alright," Crutchie laughed, and with one last hug he broke free. Crutchie stared into Braces' eyes as a small cheeky grin threatened to break out onto his face. "So you alright?"

"Never been better, Crutchie." Braces smiled sentimentally, taking his hands in hers. "Thank you."

The grin finally appeared on Crutchie's face, and he hugged her again, balancing on his good foot for a moment. He let go of her hand, and took a couple steps back. "I'll see ya tomorrow, okay? An' you better be wearin' that sweater."

"You bet I will," Braces looked down at the thing once more, "Tomorrow." She watched calmly as he took a few steps, a grin stretching across her face. He really was the best friend she had ever had, she thought to herself.

Crutchie gave her his last quick grin, and then limped off through the snowy streets. His figure quickly faded away through the increasing snowfall, limping back to the Lodging House and a warm bed.


End file.
